Hokuto no Ken Gekiuchi
is a series of typing software produced by SSI Tristar that were released for Windows and Macintosh PCs from 1999 throughout 2003. The objective throughout each game in the series is to defeat hordes of adversaries by typing words correctly. During boss battles, the player must fill out a special move gauge in order to accumulate enough strength to perform a finishing move with the space key. Typing Ōgi: Hokuto no Ken Gekiuchi was released on March 19, 1999. Players control Kenshiro as they defeat adversaries using their typing skills. With the exception of Akira Kamiya as Ken, all the characters in the game were voiced by new actors. There are seven stages in all. Stages * Stage 1: The Village of Rules :The player decides the input method they wish to use. * Stage 2: The Village of Departure :Kenshiro teaches the player the home position. * Stage 3: The Nameless Village :Battle against enemy grunts and Zeed. * Stage 4: The Valley of the Fangs :Battle against the Fang Clan and Kemada * Stage 5: Villainy Prison :Battle against Devil Rebirth. Finish with Hokuto Shichishi Seiten * Stage 6: Southern Cross :Battle against Heart and Shin. Finish Heart with Hokuto Jūha Zan * Stage 7: Cassandra City :Two-part battle against Raoh. The first part ends with the Hokuto Shichishi Kihei Zan, while the second part ends with Musō Tensei. Second Edition An updated version of the original Gekiuchi, dubbed Gekiuchi SE or Second Edition, was released on March 17, 2000. This version addresses some of the flaws and omissions from the original release by adding a key configuration and difficulty settings. The number of words were also increased. Owners of the original version were allowed to download an upgrade patch for their version of the game. Typing Haō: Hokuto no Ken Gekiuchi 2 was released on June 2, 2000. This time, the difficulty is considerably harder than that of the first game and players can now choose between Kenshiro and Raoh. Akira Kamiya returns, along with Kenji Utsumi and Shigeru Chiba. Kenshiro's path * Stage 1: Cruelty! The Doug Master! :Battle against enemy grunts and then Galf. * Stage 2: The Blind Champion! :Battle against the Holy Emperor's troops and then Shuh. Finish with Suienshin. * Stage 3: The Monarch of Nanto! :Battle against Souther. Finish with Yūjō Tenha Kassatsu. * Stage 4: The Bloodstained Tyrant! :Battle against Raoh. Paralyzes him with the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken and then with finish with Musō Tensei. Raoh's path * Stage 1: The King of Fist Cannot Die! :Battle against Kōryū. * Stage 2: The Guardian Stars of Nanto! The Men from the Five Chariots! :Battle against Hyūi, Shuren, Jūza and Fudō. Raoh will finish Juza with the Kaimontenchō and Fudoh with the Tenshō Honretsu. * Stage 3: The Brothers' Distant Oath! :Battle against Toki. Finish with Musō Insatsu and then with Hokuto Gōshō Ha. * Stage 4:The Birth of a New Legend! :Battle against Kenshiro. The Musō Tensei will be used on the second part. The battle will end after clearing the third part. Typing Shugyō: Hokuto no Ken Gekiuchi Zero was released February 2, 2001. Unlike the first two Gekiuchi titles, this one was developed with younger users in mind. The player controls Kenshiro during his training days while he was still learning the ways of Hokuto Shinken from Ryūken. The biggest selling point of this installment was the addition of a "kana-to-kanji converter", a feature missing from previous installments. The cast of characters consists of Kenshiro, Shin, Yuria and Ryuken. Stages * Stage 1: The Law of Hokuto Shinken :The player is trained to remember the keyboard arrangement. * Stage 2: The Teachings of Master Ryuken! :The player is trained in phonography by inputting the words stated by Ryuken. * Stage 3: Grandiose! The Learning of the Hokuto Hyakuretsuken! :The player is trained in pressing single keys. The stage is completed when all three walls are destroyed and the player learns the Hyakuretsuken technique. * Stage 4: The Training Dummies from Hell :The player is trained in character input. The stage is completed when all three dummies are destroyed. * Stage 5: The First of Carnage! Hokuto Ganzan Ryōzan Ha! :The player is trained in typing short words. The stage is completed when all three statues are destroyed and the player learns the Ganzan Ryōzan Ha technique. * Stage 6: The Hokuto Hundred Men Kumite From the Purgatory! :The player is trained in typing short sentences. The stage is completed when all hundred bald martial artists are defeated. * Special Stage: A Rival Appears! Shin the Madman! :A special stage that is added when the first six ones are completed. The player is trained to type sentences. The stage adapts the scene when Shin challenges Kenshiro to a fight and then kidnaps Yuria. The stage ends with Shin performing the Nanto Gokuto Ken on Kenshiro. Hokuto no Ken Gekiuchi 3: Typing Hyakuretsuken was the fourth game in the Gekiuchi series, released April 25, 2003. In contrast to the anime-style artwork from the previous installments, this installment uses colorized version of Tetsuo Hara's original artwork from the manga. Several scenes from the manga were also adapted into the game as well. The game adds a new gameplay element called the Ōgi System, in which the player can perform special techniques at any time by accumulating enough strength in their skill gauge. The skill gauge can be accumulated up to three levels; the higher level, the stronger the technique. Both, the player and the computer have their own skill gauge. Gekiuchi Shin Seiki Sōzō Den is the main story mode. The player controls Kenshiro as his faces against adversaries from the Southern Cross arc to the Land of Shura. There are story sequences between battles which recreates scenes from the original manga. The opponents consists of (in order) Heart, Shin, Rei Jagi, Shuh, Souther, Toki, Raoh, Falco and Kaioh. Gekiuchi Hasha Kettō Den is a free match mode where the player can choose between one of the eleven characters featured in the game and fight against any of the other ones. Whoever scores three points first wins the match. These battles can be played with a "single view", where only the opponent is shown, a "double view" where both characters can be seen. Gekiuchi Hanran Gairetsuden is a collection of five minigames. * - The player controls Kenshiro as he fights Zeed and his gang. * -The player controls Kenshiro as he performs the Hokuto Jūha Zan against Heart. * - The player controls Kenshiro as he destroys a statue of Jagi. * -The player controls Amiba as he seeks to uncover new vital points from his test subjects * - The player controls Rei as he fights Yuda and his gang. Gekiuchi Online Typing Battle Online typing multiplayer game that was playable by paying a monthly subscription. Game's graphics were taken from Gekiuchi 3. The player could play against human opponent or CPU. Game had a power up system where the player could earn experience points by playing online and use them to upgrade character's stats (attack, defense, endurance, evasion, critical hit chance) when playing against CPU. The game had a ranking and title system which was used for fair player matchmaking. Trial version was available and it only had 6 characters (Souther, Shin, Jagi, Rei, Shu, Heart). The servers were closed down on April 30, 2005, making the game unplayable. External links * Archived official website * Archived offline website for Hokuto no Ken Gekiuchi Online Typing Battle Category:Video games